Moon-Boy (Earth-78411)
, , partner of Devil Dinosaur | Alignment = Good | Relatives = Kirba (mother), Devil Dinosaur (adopted brother) | Universe = Earth-78411 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land; formerly Valley of Flame, Dinosaur World; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'0" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Fur | CharRef = | Citizenship = Savage Lander | Citizenship2 = Small-Folk | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, hunter-gatherer | Education = Self-taught via observation; learned English from television | Origin = Prehistoric mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Dinosaur World | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Devil Dinosaur #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Moon-Boy was born into a tribe of ape-like beings known as the “Small-Folk” who made their home in the ”Valley of Flame”, a region of numerous active volcanoes in a parallel version of Earth-78411 known as Dinosaur World. Moon-Boy’s connection with Devil Dinosaur began on the day he came across a female dinosaur being attacked by a rival tribe known as the “Killer-Folk”. The female was killed, as well as two of her three young. The third did not die however, but was transformed when the Killer-Folk attempted to burn him to death with their torches. The fire permanently scorched the young dinosaur's skin bright red. Moon-Boy cared for the orphaned creature after its ordeal and named him "Devil". Ostracized from his tribe because of his association with Devil, Moon-Boy and his red companion became wanderers. Devil and Moon-Boy’s wanderings eventually took them to distant times and worlds. Earth-616 After several trips to the modern era of Earth-616 via magic, time travel, and teleportation by mutants, the pair eventually settled in the Savage Land of Earth-616. Heroes for Hire Later, Moon-Boy became separated from Devil when he was removed from the Savage Land and taken to New York City by the Heroes for Hire mercenary team who were hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists to retrieve the “Homo habilis” so that they might study his DNA. Avengers: The Initiative ]] To save Moon Boy, Stegron began using dinosaurs to attack S.H.I.E.L.D. bases around the U.S. Dr. Valerie Cooper placed Tigra in charge of a small squad tasked o stop him. The squad was eventually able to stop Stegron, but after learning that Stegron was merely attempting to rescue Moon Boy, Reptil insisted on reuniting him with Devil Dinosaur. With help from Tigra, Reptil was able to stage Moon Boy's death and escape. Tigra contacted Ka-Zar, and he and Reptil accompanied Moon Boy back to the Savage Land. Skaar He and Devil Dinosaur teamed with Skaar in order to help free Shanna from the mental control of The Designer, who at the time was trying to take back control of the Savage Land and destroy everything outside of it. They amassed an army made up of the people that had been trapped in a wormhole and defeated it and freed Shanna . | Powers = Small-Folk Physiology: Moon-Boy is extremely hairy, with thick fur covering all but his palms, soles, and face. Moon-Boy often goes about un*clothed; his thick pelt of animal-like hair provides sufficient protection from the elements. | Abilities = * Survival Skills: Moon-Boy has lifelong experience at foraging and general survival in the wild. * Multilingual: Moon-Boy is somehow able to understand the guttural noises of his companion Devil Dinosaur as language. He was able to learn English from American television within a matter of hours. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Moon-Boy has little experience with civilized culture and/or behavior. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Ape Form Category:Simian Mutants Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human)